Gunpowder Kiss
by BustersJezebel
Summary: Tongue licking over the tattoo he closed his mind to as he opened his jaws and just…bit before he sucked on the inked skin. Murphy writhed against him as he bit and sucked at the black flesh. Muttered words in languages Shane didn't understand rained on his own sweating skin as Murphy suddenly jerked and shuddered in his arms.


A/N - _I totally blame MacManusChick for this piece of dirty smut. She mentioned having a kink for Shane and Murphy which made me go looking for them. When I couldn't find them…I wrote them. My friend, this is_ _so_ _on your head._

 _Story points:_

 _1\. AU for The Walking Dead side in that there is no zombie apocalypse._

 _2\. Smecker and Bloom have managed to 'arrange' the brother's release._

 _3\. The brothers are still doing their calling._

 _4\. Staying off the radar while doing so, they break down on the outskirts of a sleepy southern town where one Deputy Shane Walsh is on duty._

 _5\. Needless to say explicit, dirty, filthy, possibly kinky sex ensues,_ _read me at your own risk_ _, I pull no punches with my stories._

 _6\. No twincest in this one. A first for me, Murphy and Connor I know, but just go with it because I am very pleased with the results._

 _7\. This story is a one-shot._

 _8\. I have no ownership of The Walking Dead or Boondock Saints and any characters portrayed in this story. I've just manipulated them for my own dirty means (and yours too hopefully)._

* * *

Murphy kicked the tyre of the car as Connor swore at the lack of service on their cell phone. "Fuck." He muttered. "Last thing we fuckin' need is to be stuck in some fuckin' bumfuck of a fuckin' town." His accent thickened with every word.

"No fuckin' service, fuck." Connor muttered in return as he looked at his brother.

Shrugging, Murphy looked at their nondescript sedan. "I bags the backseat." He said as he moved and was in said backseat before his brother could protest.

"Fuckin' fucker." Connor muttered making Murphy grin unrepentantly as he settled down. Using his always present pea coat as a pillow, he stuck his legs out of the window and crossed them as he scratched his abdomen lightly, t-shirt riding up, exposing his happy trail and his navel ring. Connor gave him shit over it, but he liked it. He especially liked tugging on it when he got himself off.

And it was so not a good idea to be thinking that with his brother in the front of the car settling down with a lot of muttered swearing directed at Murphy. Ignoring Connor, Murphy stretched a little and ran his mouth over his teeth. Yuck, they felt furry. He reached for his backpack and pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Cleaning his teeth, he grabbed up his bottle of water and rinsed his mouth, swallowing it before he frowned, then stuck the toothbrush into the bottle and swished it around. They were his cooties, he had no problem drinking them. With a grin, he put everything away and closed his eyes feeling a lot more comfortable now his teeth were clean.

They open sometime later as he pulls his nine millimeter up from the floor, safety off and aimed straight out the window at the narrowed, alert gaze of the policeman who'd smacked his booted foot to wake him up. Before Murphy can put his weapon down, a similar semi-automatic is aimed directly at his forehead.

"Stalemate." He says with a grin, before lowering his own weapon. "'Tis sorry I am Officer, but me an' me brother'd be broken down an' there'd not be any service for us to call anyone." He deliberately made his brogue clumsy and distinct, hoping the policeman wouldn't pay any attention to his weapon.

A snort answers his words before the policeman opens his car door making his legs fall and his body stretch out like he was pegged on the ground. Murphy can feel cool, humid air on his abdomen from where his t-shirt was still riding high and where his jeans had ridden down with his legs stretched out the way they were now.

Watching the policeman, Murphy sees his gaze rake over Murphy's own body, eyes lingering on the navel ring a second before they look over at the front seat, then back at Murphy. "Vagrancy is illegal." He says softly as he glances at Murphy again.

"Well, we'd not be vagrants Officer, we're just a pair of broken down travelers, if you'd be kind enough to call in a tow, we'd be grateful and on our way soon as our vehicle is fixed."

Murphy watches carefully as the officer looks at him again. He doesn't even breathe as the officer puts his weapon away when his radio crackles and a drawling male voice answers that there was nothing out on their license plate.

Sitting up when motioned, he slides forward, sitting sideways, his feet resting on the ground comfortably now, legs spread, he looks up at the man, gaze direct and even. Connor stirs as the police man uses the radio to ask for a tow, explaining what he has come across. He frowns when the answer comes back and then signs off.

"Get your shit, I'll drive you both to the motel, tow truck'll be here in daylight. I'll tell 'em where you're stayin." His drawl is slow and thick, stirring Murphy's blood as nothing has in a very long time.

"Sure thing Officer." He said, voice all happy and chirpy making Connor glance at him like he was crazy before he rolled his eyes and shook his head, cursing him in Italian as he did so.

Ignoring his rude brother, Murphy stood and stretched, again taking note of how the officer looked him up and down, quick sure, but he still did it. Just as Murphy did him. "I'd be Murphy, this's me brother Connor." Holding out his hand, Murphy looked the policeman in the eye.

A firm grip takes his, making his knees shake, just a little, as the gravelly voice speaks. "Walsh, Shane. Deputy, not Officer." He clarified.

Nodding, Murphy grinned as his other hand picked out the mint flavoured toothpick he'd been sucking on when their car had broken down. It fucking sucked giving up smoking. But he and Con had both agreed. Shoving it in his mouth, he turned and grabbed his and Connor's duffle bags as Connor got their kit from the trunk of the car.

Shane doesn't give them the opportunity to argue over who sits in the front, telling them both to get in the back of the police car. Before he knows where he is, Murphy is ensconced in a motel room with Connor already in the shower as he stands and stares at the police car as it reverses out of the parking lot as the sun steals across the treetops. "Deputy Shane Walsh." He murmured as his hand palmed his cock.

##########

Sighing, Shane leaned his palms on the wall and let the needle like water pelt down on the back of his neck. One thing you could say about the station showers was they had good water pressure and with the gas, hot water was always available. After a few minutes, he begins to soap himself down, thoughts wandering toward the breakfast he's going to treat himself to.

Once out of the shower, he dresses and combs his curly hair straight back. Greeting a few other deputies, he heads to the bullpen and claps Rick on the shoulder. "Night man, have a good one." He misses Rick, they'd been partnered together for years before Lori had up and needed Rick to be working days so he could be home with her and Carl at night. Shane had thought about moving to days too, but something unanswered, a restlessness in him and made him stay on nights.

He mostly wasn't fit company these days anyway. Shaking his head, he tosses his backpack into his jeep and cranks it over as he puts on his seatbelt. His thoughts wander briefly to the men he'd given a lift to this morning. Long, lean and foreign. Something about them, particularly the one with the scruff on his face had piqued his interest, but he left it there. It was just too much effort.

At the diner, he gets a shock to see the scruffy Irish man sitting in a booth, toothpick in mouth as he fiddles with the cutlery and waits for his meal. The other one is absent. Frowning, Shane looked about him. Nothing. Dammit, he hated sitting at the counter. Shaking his head, he's about to park his ass on a stool, when the Irish man greets him. "Deputy Walsh, may I be buyin' you breakfast?" He didn't say anything about it being a thank you for the lift which would have given Shane reason to refuse. Weighing a comfortable booth against the stool, his back made the decision for him and he moved toward the man, watching him check him out as he did so.

Cap, curly hair poking out under it, tight black t-shirt, cargos, belt and vibram-soled boots. Shane checked accent-man out in return, short dark hair, scruffy face, moles all over the place, tattoo's galore, fucking wide shoulders, baggy black sweater covering his hands and matching baggyass jeans. And the same boots he himself was wearing.

Sliding into the booth opposite the man, Shane took off his cap, setting it on the table out of the way. He nodded a thanks and picked up the menu the waitress had put down. Choosing his order, he also ordered his usual jug of pineapple juice.

The man across from him smirked at that one and Shane raised an eyebrow in question. "You got a problem with me likin' pineapple juice son?" He asked as he spread his legs under the table and ignored them tangling with the long legs of the man across from him.

"Oh not at all Deputy Walsh, I'd be thinkin' your woman is most grateful that you like pineapple juice." The smirk was back, amped up too. Looked like the dude was barely holding in a belly laugh.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Shane mentally shook his head. A joker, dude was a joker. "Yeah, an' you'd know that pineapple juice makes come taste better from personal experience then I'm assumin'?" He asked sarcastically, putting the urban legend right out there, front and centre.

"Oh aye, me brother'd say I'm aimin' to be a bit of an expert. Mind you I'm thinkin' he's jealous I get more than 'im." Murphy leaned forward conspiratorially to deliver his second sentence.

Frowning, Shane sat back, spreading his arms along the back of the booth as the waitress brought his jug and glass over. They always poured the first glass for him so he waited for her to do so and leave before leaning forward.

Deliberately looking at the dancing eyes opposite him, Shane picks up the full glass, and keeping eye contact, he drinks it all, slowly and methodically. When he's finished, he pours another glass and drinks half of it before stopping. Staying away from the obvious question, he answers obliquely. "An' you consider yourself an expert then?"

"Well, I've not had any complaints now have I?"

"That a proposition?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Narrowing his eyes, Shane looks at the man again. "I'll think about it." He answers. He hides a smile at the disgruntled look on the man's face across from him. "What's your name again?" He asks before the man can press the issue of him sucking Shane off. He was easy sexually, no one knew that except Rick. Shane didn't dip his wick in a man in his hometown, not if he wanted to keep his job. And his teeth.

"Oh, me apologies. Tis Murphy I am." The man put out his hand and Shane shook it again, his eyes dropping to the word inked on his now visible hand. He blinked and then looked back up into Murphy's eyes.

"Nice to meet you again Murphy." He doesn't need to ask for Murphy's surname.

When their food is served, they eat silently apart from asking each other to pass various condiments. When he's finished eating, Shane rubs his flat stomach and drinks the last of his juice. He stands and pushes out his hip as he fishes his wallet out of his back pocket, letting Murphy look his fill as he counts out his share of the bill. Murphy doesn't protest him paying. Dropping it on the table, he looks at Murphy before looking at the cap he'd left on the table and then walks out of the diner.

He's in his jeep, just starting it up when his passenger door opens and Murphy piles inside, shoving Shane's backpack and his own to the floor. "Thanks for the lift Deputy, I'm grateful to you." He doesn't mention Shane's cap.

"Shut the fuck up." Shane ordered as he backed out of the parking space.

"Aye." Murphy said, surprising him as he sat back and closed his eyes even as he dropped the sunglasses had been sitting on his head down over them. Cursing himself as a fuckwit, Shane drove to his home.

The house itself wasn't large, though his yard was. It backed onto a river that was prone to flood so the house was on stilts, everything raised up above the flood line. No basement here, he had special pipes that could be exposed to the elements and his water main and meter box were in a room out the back, off his deck. The constant flooding was why he was able to afford a water view and have it already paid off. Parking under the house, he leaned over and grabbed his backpack from between Murphy's spread legs. "Inside." He said, preempting Murphy's opening mouth.

"Nice place. Quiet, peaceful. Reminds me of home." Murphy said as he followed Shane up the steps at the back of the house.

"Thanks." Shane unlocked the door and left it open for Murphy as he opened his backpack and took out his uniform and moved into the laundry. He put a load on, Murphy leaning negligently in the doorway between the kitchen and laundry watching him, arms bulging. His sweater now off, having been tossed onto one of Shane's kitchen chairs.

"Top or bottom or switch?" Murphy asked casually as Shane stood and leaned back on the washing machine, not moving closer.

A shrug is his answer as Shane crooks a finger at him. Narrowing his eyes, he purses his lips and meanders forward. There is no other word for it, each step has him slinking closer to Shane as he waits patiently. He already knew Murphy liked to tease. What Murphy didn't know was that when it came to men, Shane was a patient soul.

"You kiss?" He asked Murphy when he was finally within touching distance.

"Aye." Murphy answered as he cocked his head to the side and eyed Shane. "You?" He asked in return as he stepped right in, lining his body up exactly with Shane's so their cocks brushed against each other.

Moving suddenly and fisting his hands in the back of Murphy's short hair, Shane's mouth slashed across his half open lips as an answer.

Hot, the Irish man had the hottest mouth Shane had ever had his tongue in. He tasted like coffee and lemons from the new toothpick he'd been chewing on, on the drive over. Feeling hands at his belt, Shane let them unbuckle his belt and slide inside like eels. "Fuck yeah." He muttered against Murphy's pouting lips when the flesh of his cock met callused palms. When a sharp pinky nail scratched his slit, he jerked and took Murphy's mouth again, tongue fucking him as that finger fucked his slit. "You like your own dick fucked then?" Shane asked as he pulled back to mouth down Murphy's sweating neck.

Tongue licking over the tattoo he closed his mind to as he opened his jaws and just…bit before he sucked on the inked skin. Murphy writhed against him as he bit and sucked at the black flesh. Muttered words in languages Shane didn't understand rained on his own sweating skin as Murphy suddenly jerked and shuddered in his arms when his hands forced themselves under his belted jeans and cupped his ass cheeks.

Tearing away, Shane watched in amazement as the man who hadn't been inside his house more than ten minutes orgasmed like a geyser. Taking advantage of it, he switched places with Murphy, pushing him back against the washing machine. His hands came out of Murphy's clothing and unbuttoned his baggy jeans, the weight of the belt making them slide immediately to the floor to pool around hairy ankles.

Boxers next, pulled out and pushed down as Shane looked back into Murphy's eyes. Leaning in, he kissed Murphy again before biting down on the other side of his neck, sucking there too. His hands moved up now, closing on the neck of Murphy's t-shirt before his muscles flexed and Murphy's t-shirt was rent down the centre as Shane tore it from his body.

"Jesus Mary an' Joseph!" Murphy exclaimed in shock as Shane pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders. He went to move but Shane deftly slid the torn t-shirt around his wrists and tied it off so he was stuck with his jeans imprisoning his feet and his wrists bound behind him.

Eyes flaring at the sight, Shane stepped back. He looked at the prize before him, gaze drifting over the scars and ink as he licked his lips. Preempting Murphy again, he sank to his knees and pushed his palms against Murphy's hips, forcing him to lean back on the now vibrating washing machine. Then, keeping eye contact, he began to lick the come from Murphy's body.

Grinning to himself as Murphy cursed and flexed his legs to stand better, Shane felt the vibrations of the washing machine through Murphy's body as he sucked at the skin on Murphy's stomach, he didn't have any muscle definition as such, but he didn't have any extra flesh either. Taking advantage Shane bit him again, sucking hard before licking and soothing the ravaged skin.

Next, he dipped his tongue into Murphy's navel, hooking it through the piercing and tugging on it as he breathed in Murphy's scent. He was fragrant, suggesting he'd not showered before he'd gone out for breakfast. Inhaling deeply, Shane pulled on the navel ring one more time as he felt a soft stirring on his neck.

Pulling back, he watched with delight as Murphy's cock began to rise again before moving forward and taking it into his mouth, tasting the bitter salt of dried come from Murphy's first orgasm. Holding Murphy in his mouth, Shane revelled in his flesh hardening again, moaning around it he moved to a squat and unlaced his boots, carefully keeping Murphy in his mouth the entire time.

"I wanna' be doin' that." Murphy's protest gets Shane's attention and he stops, looking up.

Pulling off, Shane stands. "You wanna' undress me?" Murphy nodded. "Okay then." Shane pushed against Murphy, rubbing against his naked flesh as he reached around and unknotted Murphy's torn shirt, freeing his wrists.

Moving back, Shane turned and walked away, leaving Murphy to undress and follow him, knowing instinctively that he would. He smiled as he heard boots thudding and jeans rustling before that heavy belt buckle hit the floor again.

Then, heat is at his back and hands are in his hair, dragging him to a halt before he's slammed into the wall and those hands rip his own t-shirt down the back before pushing immediately into his still open cargos and taking them down along with his briefs.

Staying against the wall, Shane moves as Murphy directs, letting himself be stripped economically though his clothing is pilled haphazardly on the floor around them. Then Murphy is on his back again, fingers in his hair, massaging it before they palm his neck, holding Shane still as he grinds his now hard cock against Shane's ass. "You wanna' fuck me?" Shane asked, his voice harsh with need.

"Aye." Murphy ground against him harder, "After you fuck me. I wanna' ride your cock Shane." Shane jerked a little at the use of his name. It had been a long time since a man had spoken his name in passion.

"Best let me go then boy." Shane said as he pushed back against Murphy's sweating skin. They were both sweaty in the closed off hallway.

"I'd not be your boy, _Deputy_." Murphy placed emphasis on the word Deputy, making it sound like an epithet.

"Okay Murphy." Shane answered simply, deliberately throwing Murphy off again. He wasn't sure how he knew what to say and do to keep him on an even keel, it was coming to him instinctively. Moving down the hall, he walked into his bedroom, moving immediately to the windows so he could open the shutters. He wanted to see Murphy as they fucked.

Wincing at the dirty sheets and unmade bed, Shane shook his head and walked into his bathroom to get some condoms and his new bottle of lube. Hesitating, he put them down, picked up his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth. Turning with them in hand, he's brought up by Murphy lounging in the doorway again. "You have a spare?" He asked Shane as he stepped forward.

"Yeah, under the sink, I don't mind if you use mine though, ain't like I don't have your cooties already." He smirked himself as he saw Murphy's jaw drop.

Flopping on his bed, Shane rolled over and eyed what he could see of Murphy in the bathroom, he noticed Murphy had put the overhead fan on too which was nice. A soft breeze was wafting over his skin.

Closing his eyes, Shane grins when the bed dips and a warm body covers his. "Thought I was the only one to use cooties." Murphy murmured against his hipbone as he returned the favour and nipped at Shane's flesh sharply making his grin morph into a hiss.

"I kinda' like it, its old-school." Shane said as his body arched in to Murphy's skilled touch. He had a feeling Murphy's brother was right to call him an expert cocksucker. And his fleeting thought was given substance when Murphy engulfed his cock, sucking firmly as his other hand fondled Shane's balls, fingers pinching the flesh and tugging on them.

Reaching for the lube, Murphy handed it to Shane, all the while sucking on his cock, tongue laving along the underside. Pulling off with a pop, he turned around and straddled Shane, showing him a view he never tired of. Spread cheeks and dark hair protecting a beautiful pink rose, skin wrinkled and misshapen, muscle flexing with Murphy's movements as he situated himself over Shane's body.

Without thought, Shane's palm rises and smacks firmly on the meatiest part of Murphy's butt cheek. A moan vibrates around his cock making him hiss in pleasure. Then, his hands grasp Murphy's ass and pull him wide open so Shane can look his fill. He's still staring when his balls are suddenly yanked on making his hiss one of pain not pleasure.

"You gonna' be staring at me ass or you gonna' be playin' wit' it sometime soon?" Murphy's tone is a little irritated as he looks over his shoulder at Shane, his blue eyes blazing down over inked feet nailed to a cross on his back that Shane finds nothing but disturbing. Ignoring the tattoo he takes up the lube again and pours it directly on Murphy's hole, a long cool stream landing perfectly in the centre of it.

Watching, Shane grins a little as Murphy flinches at the coolness of the liquid. Capping it, he slides his fingers over Murphy's hole and taint where the liquid was dripping, getting them all slicked up before he begins to play exactly where Murphy wants him to. "You used to somethin' in your ass real regular like?" Shane asked him as he circled his fingers over the softening skin repeatedly, he could feel Murphy's skin beginning to swell.

"Yeah, fuckin' love it." The words are muffled as Murphy continues to suck and lick on his own cock. Feeling his teeth nip teasingly at his skin, Shane flinches before retaliating by pushing a finger straight into Murphy's ass without pause. "Fucker." Murphy says even as his back arches and he flings his head back, ending the word on a moan of pleasure as Shane feels his insides grasping greedily for his finger.

"Yeah, you do fuckin' love it." He muttered as he pulled his finger back and pushed two inside, again without pause. There is resistance this time as there wasn't with just one finger, but not much. Murphy definitely had his ass played with on the regular, or played with his own on the regular. Pulling back, Shane left his fingers inside Murphy and closed his eyes, focussing for a few minutes on his cock being sucked.

He was currently being licked like a lollipop, long slow, languid licks, fingers on his balls and taint, then beyond. Spreading his legs, Shane let Murphy play with his own hole, though he didn't do anything much with his dry fingers, they did scratch lightly and even tugged on hair protecting his ring making him arch into the hot mouth now engulfing his cock.

Settling in, he watched Murphy's ass for a few seconds before he pulled back. Getting more lube, he pushed three fingers inside this time, correctly realising that Murphy liked the burn of flesh being stretched quickly and beyond his control. The writhing body and moan vibrating his own cock told him without words being spoken.

Tugging on the turgid cock butting his chin, Shane pushes back the foreskin, letting the bitter smelling pre-come drip down on his neck. Pulling Murphy's cock back, he flicked his own tongue over the pale head, suck strongly for a few seconds and releasing it just as Murphy jerked in response.

Focussing on the place he really wanted to be, Shane scissored his fingers, stretching Murphy's sphincter for his own cock. "Look at that, all pink stretched out, gettin' ready to take my cock." Shane murmured as he watched his fingers.

He felt cool air on his cock as Murphy pulled back. "Stop fuckin' teasin'." He said, turning around to face Shane. "I'd be puttin' your cock in me ass now Deputy Walsh." He said as he lined up his hole and brushed Shane's wet-tipped cock against his heated entrance. Before Shane could say anything, Murphy continued. "Grab the rubber then."

Rolling his eyes, Shane picked one up and tore it open. Arching a brow, he offered it to Murphy who made both eyebrows raise as he put it in his mouth and backed further down on the bed. Kneeling between Shane's once again spread legs, he lowered his head, blazing blue eyes looking at Shane the whole time as he slowly mouthed the condom down Shane's cock. "Fuckin' show off." He shook his head as he reached out and grabbed Murphy's wide shoulders, pulling him up as he sat up himself.

With Murphy straddling him, Shane looked up into his eyes as his hands manoeuvred Murphy's hips with Murphy holding his ass cheeks apart. They both hissed when Shane's cock met Murphy's ass.

And then Murphy sank down.

"Fuck yeah." Shane murmured as he felt his cock encased in Murphy's tight, rippling channel. "Take it all." He said as he leaned in further and wrapped his lips around a nipple, teeth tugging on it as he flexed his cock, making Murphy moan as he bottomed out. "Fuckin' grippin' me like a glove, so hot and tight." He spoke between nipping sucks at both of Murphy's impudent nipples, realising quickly that they were very sensitive as Murphy clenched his ass muscles down each time he nipped at them.

"Girly nipples, they like some attention too." He continued, wincing when strong fingers suddenly yanked on his hair and pulled him back.

"I'd not be a fuckin' girl Walsh, you'd best be rememberin' that or I'm takin' meself outta' here right fuckin' now."

Blinking, Shane stared up at Murphy, taller by virtue of sitting on Shane's lap. Considering, Shane flexed his cock again, grinning slightly when Murphy clenched on him in response. "What if I wanna' say how fuckin' tight and wet your cunt is? How much I love it fuckin' grippin' me like a glove? How much I wanna' fuck your pussy 'till you gush all over me when I make you come?" Murphy's grip loosened and Shane took advantage, leaning up to place a wet, sucking kiss on the bare side of his neck before pulling back and speaking again.

"What if I say, how I'm likin' your pink nipples, an' how I already love bitin' and playin' with 'em. Makin' 'em all tight an' hard, how when I do that, you clench down on me with your cunt so pretty. What if I say how I'm lovin' how your wet cunt ripples on my cock right now as I'm talkin' to you?"

Shane grinned up at Murphy, unrepentantly as Murphy scowled at him before narrowing his eyes and letting go of Shane's hair. Leaning back slowly, he took his nipples out of Shane's reach making him frown in displeasure.

"You like me cunt huh? Me pretty pink nips?" Murphy questioned as he moved his hands back and rested them firmly on Shane's upper thighs as he wriggled his hips and sank down further on Shane, taking him deeper into his willing body.

"Fuck yeah." Shane watched, rapt as Murphy arched back, his chest pushing out and his stomach flexing sexily.

"If you come without touchin' me further, you can word fuck me to your hearts content Deputy, but if you put a fuckin' finger on me anywhere…you don't say a fuckin' 'nother word until I'd be sayin' so, _me sientes_?"

Shane shrugged. " _Si_." He answered as he let his head fall back. " _Qué pasa con los que ya estamos tocando_?" He shook his head at Murphy's look of surprise. "What, you the only one's allowed to speak another language?" He switched back to English.

"No hands, no defence or offence moves." Murphy clarified and Shane shrugged again in acknowledgement.

"Bring it on." He lay down, stretching himself out, enjoying the way Murphy's eyes followed his every move. How they flicked over his own tattoo, the nickname his father used to call his mother and his necklace, his old football number before they drifted down his body. He watched Murphy look between his own legs to where they were joined, which made Shane flex inside him again.

"You got a responsive cock Shane." Murphy whispered as he leaned back again and braced himself. His own cock jutted proudly from his nest of messy pubic hair. There wasn't anything groomed about Murphy, Shane realised. He was wild and unruly in every way, from his bitten and bleeding fingernails, to his uncomfortably religious-themed inked skin to his dirty mouth and his scruffy hair all over his body.

His spass chest hair and beard growth were wiped away by his thick leg hair and his hirsute groin that started with a thick though narrow happy trail in dark, almost black brown that grew from his navel down to his pubic bone where it went every which way.

Murphy was unapologetically male and obviously proud of it. Like his clinging musky smell that Shane realised was partly from him not wearing deodorant. He wasn't sure why he found Murphy's natural smell arousing but he did. Fuck knew if he'd like it in the heat of summer, but right now, on the cusp of spring spreading to summer in his cool bedroom, Murphy's unfettered and pure body odor was as arousing as hell.

"Smell good Irish." He whispered up at Murphy as he inhaled deeply. He grinned widely as Murphy's eyes widened in shock at his words. "No one compliment you before boy?" He winced as Murphy's fingers dug into his kneecaps. "Holy Jesus fuckin' Christ, can't take a compliment can you?" Shane shot up in bed, but fell back again before he'd made any further contact with Murphy and voided his right to speak at all. "It wasn't word sex." He said before Murphy could speak. "It was a compliment." Shaking his head he lay back down again resting his hands behind his head. "Well fuck me to orgasm then. I fuckin' dare you." He closed his eyes on Murphy and flexed his still-hard cock in his ass.

Nothing happened for several long drawn out beats. Then Shane felt Murphy's fingers grip his skin firmly, following with a wiggle of his hips as he settles himself more comfortably over Shane's cock, his channel relaxing as he did so.

And then…his inner muscles just…fucking _furled_ around Shane's cock. He jerked inside Murphy's body as he felt himself stroked from the inside as he'd never been before. Murphy's walls were stroking him rhythmically now and Shane loved it. No one, male or female had ever touched him like this.

Minutes later, as he feels his abdomen tensing and his balls draw up, Shane realises Murphy is milking him, _milking his cock_. And it is going to make him come. Come hard. He opens his mouth and closes it even as he feels his arms flex with the _need_ to touch, to take, to _be_ taken. He is being taken he realises as his heart beat speeds up. Murphy is most assuredly topping from the bottom in every way.

Groaning as his stomach cramps, his abdominal muscles flexing so hard they hurt, Shane arches his neck feeling his balls tighten before his cock explodes inside Murphy's hot ass. He groans again as Murphy's muscles flutter around him, holding him and then releasing him just as his orgasm tapers off.

Breathing deeply, he winces as his stomach muscles release, tension oozing from him slowly as Murphy's ass lets him loose. Opening his eyes he looks up into Murphy's, the blue in them dark now from arousal.

He watches as Murphy raises up, slowly letting go of Shane's cock, hand moving under his ass to hold the condom.

Shane lowered his eyelids, watching from under his lashes as Murphy pulled the condom off him and tossed it on the floor negligently. Timing it, he reaches for Murphy's thighs, pulling on them as he raises up, making him fall forward over Shane's body, catching himself with his hands so he doesn't land on Shane.

Their eyes meet and Shane's pulse begins to speed up again even as his cock twitches, proving it still had life even after the mother of all orgasms. Keeping eye contact, Shane raises an eyebrow even as he unhinges his jaw, inviting Murphy's cock inside. An answering eyebrow raise followed by a cocky smile answers him as Murphy accepts his invitation, hoisting himself further forward and kneeling astride Shane's chest, his knees under Shane's arms, forcing them to rest on Murphy's thighs.

Brushing his thumbs over Murphy's jutting hipbones, Shane lets Murphy tease him with his cock before he sinks inside Shane's mouth, his cock going deep as Shane relaxed his throat and swallowed, timing it so Murphy's cock slid right on in. "Jesus Mary'n Joseph!" Murphy exclaimed lowly as Shane swallowed him down.

Snorting in amusement, Shane blinked up at Murphy, trying to affect an innocent look and failing miserably if Murphy's narrowed gaze was any indication. "You fuckin' cocksucker." He enunciated, slowly and clearly as pulled back.

"Well yeah, I do suck cocks, so I guess…" His words are cut off as Murphy grunts and shoves his cock back inside Shane's mouth, fucking all the way in again and holding for a few seconds before pulling back.

This time though, Murphy held his cock right at the entrance to Shane's mouth, his hands moving to Shane's head, winding through his curly hair and angling his head back vulnerably. Shane lets him arch his neck, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows.

Keeping eye contact with Murphy, Shane watches as he lines his cock up and raises both eyebrows, asking permission for what he's about to do.

Shane nods, mouth open and waiting.

A sharp tug on his hair makes his neck arch just a little bit more and then his mouth is full of cock. Hot, strong, musky-smelling, bitter-tasting cock. Moaning around it, Shane's fingers dig into Murphy's hips, tugging him forward even more as he closes his eyes to everything but the soft skin covering the steel rod in his mouth.

Flattening his tongue, Shane lets it glide along the veined underside of Murphy's thick cock. What that cock was going to feel like in his ass he didn't know. But he couldn't wait to find out. Moaning around it now, he felt Murphy shudder in response and his cock harden more in his mouth. Murphy's sac drew up, so tight and firm it was resting on the top of Shane's chin, not butting the underside of it anymore.

Moaning again, Shane moved his hands, stroking up Murphy's chest to his nipples where he took hold of them in with his thumbs and index fingers, making Murphy's whole body jolt as he rolled them, tugging at the same time.

Another hiss and jerk and semen floods his mouth, salty and bitter and one of his favourite tastes in the world. Drinking it down, Shane moaned as his own cock jerked in pleasure.

Murphy let go of his hair, uncurling his clenched fingers and moving them to the headboard where he held on firmly as he slowly pulled out of Shane's mouth, expressing reluctance as did Shane by following Murphy's cock as it withdrew.

"You sure like suckin' cock then Deputy." Murphy stated as he sat back, ass resting on Shane's sternum.

"I do." Shane said as he licked his lips clean, He was wallowing in the strong, male scent and taste of Murphy. Closing his eyes, Shane waited for Murphy to speak, relaxing into his mattress as he does so, ignoring his semi hard on for the moment.

But Murphy doesn't speak as he moves off Shane and settles in beside him, not touching, but not leaving either.

Before he can think of anything to say, Shane drifts off to sleep.

##########

Murphy rolled over and into a hard body that jerked him awake, hand reaching for a weapon he didn't have on him. Blinking at the long body in whose bed he was sleeping, he swallowed as he clenched and felt the ache in his ass that told him he'd just had it stretched and stretched well. It brought back memories of how he'd gotten Shane off.

He hasn't done that to a man in a long time. It's been years actually since he's felt comfortable enough with a man to show off that little parlor trick. Shaking his head at the vagaries of his mind, Murphy eyed the exposed body lying boneless beside him.

The man…Shane, _Deputy_ Shane Walsh was fucking gorgeous. Long and broad shouldered but still lean, his big hands and thighs and whipcord like body pushed all of Murphy's buttons in the best possible way.

Chewing on his lip, Murphy considered the exposed ass in front of him. He was going to fuck it, that much he knew, but did he want to fuck it before he sucked it and the cock attached to the front of said ass? He wasn't sure.

Huffing to himself, he rolled away and stood up. Looking down at the condom, he bent and picked it up on the way to the bathroom where he threw it in the bin he'd noticed before. Then he moved back into the bedroom and into the hallway.

Meandering down it, he stops and looks at things as he goes, photos, parents but nothing recent, a man friend, plush lips and curly hair with a skinny woman with huge eyes and a child. A wedding photo of both of them with Shane on the side of the man. Best man by the look of it.

Photos of a much younger Shane in a football uniform. Number twenty-two. That was what the necklace was then. Stepping through the lounge, Murphy opened the fridge door and took out the iced tea. Sticking a finger in and tasting it, he grinned to find it had but a hint of sweetness. Perfect.

Con gave him shit over having developed a taste for cold tea, though Murphy still drank it hot too. Pouring a glass, he puts the jug back and stands over the sink, looking out at the huge yard and the river at the back end of it. He could tell from the vegetation that the river itself had flooded sometime recently.

Finishing his tea, Murphy rinses the glass and turns to find Shane leaning on the counter watching him quietly. Blinking Murphy shook his head. "For a hulk, you move real quiet." He said, voice low and husky from sleep.

"So I've been told." Shane said as he moved to the fridge and took out the jug of tea for himself. Murphy handed him his rinsed glass and Shane filled it before putting the jug back. He switched places with Murphy though he leaned on the sink with his back to it as he drank.

They watched each other, the air around them becoming liquid with their arousal. Murphy felt his cock fill and he stroked it languidly as he watched Shane's Adam's apple swallow his iced tea. "Got a right good cocksuckin' mouth on you Shane." He murmured as he remembered the tight warmth his cock had been inside a few hours ago.

"Well, you got a right pretty cock to fuck it boy." Shane said as he turned to rinse the glass again. Murphy felt his stomach quiver as Shane called him boy. Intellectually he knew it was just Shane's upbringing, it was practically de rigueur among some Southern men he knew. It still raised his hackles though. Made him want to whale on Shane's ass to prove he was anything but a boy.

Giving into his desire, Murphy moved and knelt, fingers digging into Shane's buttocks, squeezing hard and stretching his ass cheeks apart, exposing his hole, the dark hair protecting it matted and sweaty.

Perfect.

"I'd be thinkin' you need to be spreadin' Deputy." He said as he looked up into Shane's surprised eyes as he watched Murphy from over his shoulder. "I'd be needin' to prove 'm not your boy."

He watched as Shane's eyes flared and he swallowed. Murphy's fingers were still digging into the soft pliable flesh of Shane's buttocks, his jagged nails leaving scraping, red marks that would take days to stop stinging whenever Shane showered in the near future.

Expecting a protest, Murphy is shocked when Shane nods slowly and turns back around to face the window. He watches Shane's muscular back as it flexes when his arms move, spreading wide and gripping the side of the sink. Then, his but flexes as he follows Murphy's suggestion and spreads his legs.

Murphy finds himself moving back awkwardly on his knees as Shane pushes back with his hips so he can spread himself better. It gives Murphy an even better idea and he stands, pulling Shane upright as he does so.

"I got a better idea Deputy." He says as he tugs on Shane's arm and pushes him to the breakfast nook beside a huge picture window that faces the back deck overlooking the yard. "Spread 'em here and hold on tight." He orders as he kneels again, watching with pleasure Shane repeating the moves he'd done moments before.

Shane's strength, his mental strength blew Murphy away, that he could and would submit to Murphy like this, let himself get spread open and eaten out over his kitchen table. Murphy leaned in, gentle this time as he palmed Shane's ass cheeks now, pushing to spread them and expose that sexy hole again.

Inhaling deeply, Murphy savoured Shane's smell, sweat, musk and come. A little lube and rubber as well which was to be expected, but it was still a sexy smell, male and nothing but. "Mm, you sure smell good." Murphy murmured as he rubbed his cheek over the red scratches on Shane's ass cheek before he gave in and licked them, the sharp tang of sweat and faint metallic scent from the blood just beneath the surface of the scratched skin making his mouth water even more.

"Spread yourself for me now Shane, I wanna be seein' your pretty hole." Murphy grinned at the shudder down Shane's spine. Looked like his deputy liked being on the receiving end of word sex too. "Should I be callin' it a pussy Shane? Like you like bein' in me own pussy, should I be sayin' how much I'm lookin' forward to sinkin' me fat cock into your pretty little pussy hole?"

It was weird, referring to an asshole as a pussy, but Murphy remembered how hard Shane had been when he'd said all of those things to Murphy. Murphy remembered how his own cock had jerked and wept in pleasure even as his mind shied away from the alien words, thinking of them as demeaning and belittling.

They weren't to Shane though. Whether he was saying them or hearing them. They turned Shane on in every way. Murphy licked his bitten, bruised lips, stroking Shane's ass, now stained by his scratches. It made Murphy's pleasure bloom to see his marks on Shane's body. Just as his neck showed marks from Shane.

Biting his lip some more, Murphy shook his head at his notions before he gave in and kissed Shane's waiting hole. Warm, musky, hairy. Moaning, Murphy sank his face in, his hands coming to Shane's where they were spreading his cheeks and making him pull them apart further.

"I wanna' be lookin' at your pretty hole Shane, keep yourself open for me now." He couldn't call it a pussy or a cunt yet, but he could add some adjectives about it at least. Of that he was certain. "It's so pink Shane, all tight, protectin' where I'm gonna' be pushin' me cock soon enough." Hawking, Murphy spit a globule directly on Shane's hole, watching in fascination as it flexed and then, before his very eyes, opened for him, sucking his spit right inside.

"Fuck me. Do that again." He ordered as he palmed Shane's ass, spreading him painfully. Ignoring his wince, Murphy spat again. And again, Shane's hole flexed and opened, sucking his spit inside before closing right on up.

"Ain't the only one who's got a party trick Irish." Shane muttered, his voice croaking, full of arousal and want.

"I see that." Murphy pulls back, letting his hard hold go but noting Shane keeps himself spread. Shaking off his fogginess, Murphy brushes the fingers of his right hand over Shane's crack, from the top of it, through the protective hair and down over his hole, tickling his perineum and to his balls where he fondles them, pulling them up and rolling them lightly, learning them even though he'll never see Shane again once he and his brother leave town.

They hang heavy in his hand, hair on them soft and fuzzy, unlike the long, coass hair protecting Shane's hole. Letting Shane's sac dangle again, Murphy glides his knuckles back up his taint, deliberately letting his fingernails scrape the sensitive skin of Shane's crack.

"Enough fuckin' around, you don't get your cock or your mouth on me now I'm throwin' you outta' here." Shane suddenly said as he clenched his hole tight, barring Murphy entrance.

"You don't like foreplay then Shane? 'Tis a shame that is." Obeying Shane's order he leaned in and swiped his tongue across the very top of Shane's crack, right where his tailbone met his spine. He grinned as Shane shuddered, watching in pleasure as his back muscles writhed though he didn't move his hands, fingers clenching into his own skin as he pulled his ass cheeks apart even more, just as Murphy had done before.

Spitting again, this time Murphy aimed it at the top of Shane's crack, gathering it with his fingers as it slid down through the hair, matting it even more as he wove his fingers through and then pressed them firmly against Shane's entrance. "I'll be in here soon enough Shane, don't be worryin' now." He soothed as he pressed his index finger in, pushing against Shane's automatic clench.

Unable to resist, Murphy swiped his tongue down through Shane's hair and around his finger where it pressed inexorably inside Shane's resisting body. He could tell Shane wasn't used to taking something up his ass that he didn't put up there himself. "You play wit' yourself Shane? Stick your slick fingers up inside yourself an' play wit' your prostate then?" Murphy spoke against Shane's backside as he asked the question, his lips brushing the red skin teasingly as he breathed all over Shane. A grunt of affirmation is his answer. "But you'd not be takin' a cock up it too often I'm thinkin'?" Murphy questioned now as he pulled his finger back and replaced it with his tongue.

Fuck. Shane's taste exploded across Murphy's taste buds and he pushed his face into Shane's crack as hard as he could, his nose pressing in tightly making it difficult for him to breathe. He didn't care, Shane was… His taste was… Murphy was in heaven. Musk, salt, bitterness. Shane had it all and Murphy wanted more.

Moaning himself, he palmed Shane's ass, pushing over Shane's own hands as he scraped his teeth over Shane's sphincter muscle, making him jump and hiss before he soothed the flexing muscle with his tongue over and over, until Shane relaxed as Murphy knew he would.

And then… Shane's own little parlor trick occurred and he opened himself for Murphy's questing tongue. _Jesusfuckingchrist_ , Murphy's tongue just…slid inside and his jaw locked as Shane's ass muscles clamped down on him, trying to hold his tongue inside. Wriggling his tongue madly, Murphy closed his eyes to everything, his entire conscience narrowed to the hole in front of him that was currently _sucking_ on his tongue like Con always said a pussy did. _Holyfuckingchrist_ , and Murphy thought his parlor trick was something.

Pulling back, forcing himself to ignore Shane's whine and his own reluctance at leaving, Murphy stood unsteadily. "'M gonna' enjoy your ass Shane." His voice was slurred and he didn't care. Leaning over and tugging on Shane's hair, Murphy got him standing as well and they moved to the bedroom, both of them studiously ignoring how unsteady the other is on their feet.

Once in the bedroom, Murphy pushed Shane down on the bed and grabbed the lube. "Position?" He asked as he warmed the liquid on his fingers. He watched avidly as Shane rolled himself over and pushed his knees apart and his ass back, arching and baring himself to Murphy.

He was beautiful.

Shaking his head at himself, Murphy moved and stood behind Shane from where he knelt on the bed. He was at the perfect height with Shane's bed to fuck him standing which was something he liked. Pushing his fingers against Shane's rim, he remembered Shane's word sex and shook his head as he gave into it, knowing how much it turned Shane on he could and would get past his own discomfort at the feminine descriptions.

"I like a hairy pussy Shane and yours is just right. Harsh, dark hair, protectin' your pussy hole even though I've been seein' how much your pretty hole likes bein' open and on display." Murphy found himself breathing faster after his own words, and grinning like an idiot when Shane moaned, a soft broken sound at his words.

"Oh yeah, you like that, I can tell. Your pussy is gettin' all soft and turnin' a right lovely shade of pink, all deep, gettin' ready for me to fuck it, to push my hard cock inside and fuck it fast, to make it come around me cock and draw me in so deep 'm never gonna' be leavin' it." Murphy pulled out his finger and pushed three inside before pulling them back, leaving Shane wanting so much his ass chased Murphy's fingers.

"Greedy pussy you'd have there Shane." Murphy grabbed a condom but before rolling it on his dripping cock, he narrowed his eyes and then began to rub it over Shane's marked buttocks. "Markin' you Shane, markin' you with me. Gonna pull out and come all over this fine lookin' pussy and then rub meself into your skin and your hole. I should fuck you bare, breed your pretty pussy, I can see you flexin' so needy to be filled with me cock." Murphy broke off as Shane's hands came back and he started doing what Murphy had said he was going to, rubbing Murphy's pre-come into his skin. Fuck that was hot.

Rolling the rubber on, he picked up the lube and drizzled it onto the rubber and then all over Shane's crack, making him positively sloppy, all wet and slick. Humming as he watched Shane's fingers slide through the new wetness and touch his own hole Murphy shuddered as he watched Shane's fingers press inside.

And it gave him a fucking filthy idea. "Open yourself again for me Shane, open up and show me your pretty pussy, let me see how pretty you are inside." Murphy shuddered as he watched Shane settle himself on the bed a little and then…

His hole opened, gaping itself for Murphy to look at him, to see inside him. His soft, moist, pink walls all glistening and quivering for the touch of Murphy's sheathed cock. Taking advantage of Shane obeying his order, Murphy held his cock down, lining himself up with Shane's entrance, and then pushed inside him.

Different, it was different. There was no resistance. Shane just…welcomed him inside his heated cavern and Murphy moaned helplessly as he sank all the way in until he was balls deep inside Shane's hot, wet hole. "Holy fuck." He breathed, chest heaving as he tried to gather himself.

Leaning over, he mouths at Shane's sweaty back, kissing mindlessly as he lets his body settle. "I've never _ever_ fucked a guy who can do that." He whispered quietly as his hands move up and down Shane's flanks. "So amazing Shane, so amazing."

And then…Murphy gasped as Shane began to clench and release his anal muscles repeatedly. Not like he himself did, where he had control over them, just a full clench and release. But, combined with his true party trick, Shane's ass was an exceptional fuck and then some.

Murphy felt his thighs quivering as his sac drew up, high and tight, sitting snug and firm between the base of his cock and his taint. Shane was going to make him come without him doing a damn thing. And Murphy was going to let him. He had the same thought Shane had had earlier, that Shane was topping from the bottom in no uncertain terms.

Chuckling a little. Murphy stood up again and his fingers trailed down to hold onto Shane's hips, his thumbs resting on the top of his ass. Murphy was caught in the spectacle of his cock disappearing inside Shane's hole, how the matted hair was being pulled inside with Shane's miniscule thrusts back and forth as he fucked himself slowly on Murphy's cock even as his hole continued to clench and release.

Shaking his head, Murphy moved his hands down, thumbs spreading Shane's already abused cheeks again, so he could see his cock fucking in and out of Shane's hole. No…his pussy. His hairy, needy, wanton pussy.

"Could fall in love with your pussy Shane, how it grips me cock so tight and releases, how it opened so pretty just before and welcomed me right inside." Murphy bit his lip as he shuddered now as his words affected Shane, made him push back more firmly so his ass cheeks kissed Murphy's sharp hipbones. "Oh yeah, you like bein' on the receivin' end of word sex don't you Shane? You like havin' your hole called a pussy an' you like bein' told how pretty it is, how it welcomes me right on in."

Sounds, Shane is making sounds that are not words, the garbled noises make no sense, but Murphy can tell from the way his hole heats up and clenches even more tightly that he's close to coming. So his thumbs move again, sliding to Shane's pussy and pushing. The pressure makes Shane stutter to a stop and look over his shoulder at Murphy in confusion.

"Its okay, keep fuckin' me with your pussy, 'm just gonna' make you work for it more." Murphy said as he slicked up his thumbs with the lube still on Shane's ass and then, with one on either side of his cock, he pushed them inside Shane's pussy, right alongside his cock. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as Shane bucked against him, moving his arms to the bed and straightening them so he was on his hands and knees now.

"Yeah. Fuck…" Shane trailed off and then pulled himself forward before he slammed himself back on Murphy's cock making Murphy whine and his jagged nails dig into Shane's luscious ass cheeks, scratching them all over again. Holding on tightly, Murphy pulled his cock back and kept his thumbs in Shane's hole, holding it open so the gape stayed when he pulled back.

Before he knew where he was, he spit again, then again, directly into Shane's hole making him moan brokenly as he looked back over his shoulder. His eyes were black with arousal, his necklace swinging madly with his erratic movements and his hair was drenched, sweat dripping from the curling strands as he hovered there, on the cusp of orgasm.

"Gonna' come without a fuckin' touch on your fat cock, aren't you Shane?" Murphy questioned as he pushed his cock back inside Shane's welcoming hole. "Fuck that's good." He couldn't keep speaking, he needed to come so much his entire body was in pain from holding back.

Muscles taut and strained, Murphy fucked Shane's hole raw, his thrusts harsh, almost violent. His thumbs widened, stretching Shane's swollen rim as he looked down. It was too much, seeing his cock fucking in and out of Shane's hole and feeling himself squeezed, Murphy's orgasm rolled up and out of his cock and he flooded the condom, wishing fleetingly when he never had before, that he was bathing Shane's fucking pussy with his hot come.

Thrusting through his own orgasm, Murphy pushed Shane toward his, shouting when Shane's hole clenched down on him, squeezing his now painfully sensitive cock as he erupted in orgasm himself. Only ceasing his movements when Shane stopped writhing, Murphy leaned forward, licking and sucking at Shane's dripping back, sweat dripping off his own skin to land on Shane's.

Wrapping his arms around Shane, Murphy shoved them forward on the bed, plastering himself to Shane's back as he belly flopped on the bed, Murphy right on top of him, still snugged inside his hole. Uncaring of his knee being in Shane's come from where it was splattered on the bed, Murphy caught his breath, finally pulling back a little and holding onto the condom as he did so.

Rolling over onto his back, he yanked off the condom, letting it drop on the bed beside him. Indifferent to the fact that he was drenched in sweat and lying sideways on the bed, Murphy shut his eyes.

Smiling at the soft snore coming from Shane, Murphy let himself drift to sleep as well.

##########

Hitting his alarm as it sounded, Shane sat up in bed with a wince. His body had been ridden hard and put away wet. Looking, he can see he's alone in bed. Shaking his head, he stood and headed for his shower, wincing at the aches and pains in his body. Not to mention his ass cheeks when the water came in contact with them.

Looking at them in the mirror after his shower, Shane shook his head. He'd need to avoid showering at the station for a week or so, until his body had no marks or scratches in odd places. At present, his ass was a road map of scratches, his hole ached pleasantly and he had finger bruises all over the damn place.

Dressing in his uniform, he walks into the kitchen carrying his boots. Stopping short in the hallway, he sees Murphy, fully dressed and sitting in his kitchen nook eating a bagel. He had two go-cups of coffee on the table as well.

Seeing Shane, he nodded and swallowed. "I wasn't sure if you liked bagels so I got one an' a muffin. I hope that's okay." He said as he gestured toward the other side of the table.

"Thanks." Shane sat down, putting his boots on the floor beside him. Sniffing the muffin, he smiles at the banana flavour. "My favourite." He says to Murphy.

"I figured you'd not be allergic or you wouldn't have 'em in the fruit bowl."

Sipping the coffee, Shane broke up the muffin and began to eat it, shaking his head when Murphy asked if he minded his taking the second bagel. "You in town long?" He asked as he sat back, sipping his remaining coffee after eating his muffin.

"Car's fixed, Con picked it up this afternoon, we're on our way as soon as I kiss you goodbye." Murphy winked at him and Shane shook his head.

"Fair enough. I had fun." Shane had more than fun, but he knew that nothing further was coming out of their hook-up.

"Oh me too Deputy Walsh, me too. Might I be lookin' you up if I'm ever back this way again?" Murphy asked him, his grin somehow hesitant and confident at the same time.

Shane thought about it as he put his boots on and did up his laces. Murphy cleaned the table off which he thanked him for. "I think I'd like that, assumin' we're both available." He finally answered as he stood and stretched.

Murphy nodded and took up his backpack, settling it across his shoulder as he tucked in his shirt. Shane's shirt. He grinned as Shane frowned at him. "You do owe me a shirt Shane."

"Yeah, I remember." Shane murmured as he flashed on Murphy orgasming so unexpectedly in his laundry room. He was never going to enter that room again without thinking of it he thought.

Gathering his own things for work, foregoing a change of clothes so he knew he wouldn't shower at work, Shane locked up, Murphy following him down the back stairs. Murphy's hand on his shoulder stopped him at his jeep.

"I'm thinkin' if I want a goodbye kiss I'd best be takin' it here where it's nice and private?" Murphy asked him.

"Be best." Shane concurred, suddenly wanting one himself. Flames lick at them, but both tamp them down, not allowing themselves to get caught back up in the fire that ignites so easily between them. Shane holds Murphy's ratty black sweater, where it's tossed over Murphy's arm, feeling the strong forearm beneath it, covered in a cross tattoo.

Murphy's other hand strokes through his curly hair, tugging on it so he can mouth a kiss down to Shane's Adam's apple and suck on it softly. Lingeringly.

They pull back and blink at each other before moving.

It doesn't register with Shane until he's drops Murphy off at the diner where his brother is waiting in the parking lot. He watches the nondescript vehicle reverse out and drive away at the speed limit before he frowns and licks his lips.

Murphy had tasted like gunpowder.

##########

Pulling up several hours later at the affluent residence and spotting Rick already there, looking rumpled in plainclothes for having been called out of bed, Shane strides over to him.

"Well, guess that Attorney General doesn't need to be lookin' into him anymore." Rick greets him with.

"He's dead?" Shane questioned of their own local crime lord who had escaped everything for years.

"Yeah, looks like he hit those Saint's radar when he branched out into kid porn from what we can see." Rick shakes his head and spits on the ground, wiping his disgust away with the back of his hand. "Still though, can't have people takin' the law into their own hands." He said as he stood up straight. "You okay?"

"Fine, fine." Shane scratched the back of his head, mentally noting he needed to get another cap as Murphy seemed to have appropriated his. Now he knew why Murphy's kiss goodbye tasted like gunpowder.

##########

Miles away, already in another state, Murphy grinned as he settled Shane's deputy's cap snugly down on his forehead and took his turn at the wheel.

 **El Fin (The End)**

* * *

 _A/N -_

 _Spanish translations:_

 _Si - yes_

 _Me sientes – you feel me_

 _¿Qué pasa con los que ya estamos tocando? Translates to: What about where we're already touching?_

 _I sincerely hope you enjoyed my smutty hook-up between Deputy Shane Walsh of The Walking Dead and Murphy McManus of Boondock Saints._


End file.
